Naruto: The Neglected Child Of Legend
by AlchemythedaughterofApollo
Summary: Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any related Characters, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai. I only own this story line, my oc's, and my special chakra nature and my special doujutsu. This first chapter is greatly inspired by Narutoxsharigaxethusiast'sfirst chapter of Naruto: Tobirama's heir**

 _Italics_ \- human speech / thoughts

 **Bold** \- summon speech / thoughts

 _ **Bold Italicizes**_ \- jutsu

 **3rd Person's POV**

 _Konohagakure no Satō_

 _October 10th_

* * *

In a guarded cave deep within the surrounding forest of Konohagakure no Satō Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, the current jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and wife of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, is currently giving birth to triplets.

Breathlessly she screamed " _SCREW YOU MINATO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER I'M DONE FOR DOING THIS TO ME_!" As soon as she was done with her tangent, a weak cry of an infant was heard. Soon following the first, two more weak cries were heard.

Sarutobi Biwako, carried two small bundles over to the weakened mother and placed them on either side of the head rest. The bundle in blue had an unruly mane of golden blonde hair and with what looks to be red tips to the blonde. The second infant wrapped  
/in an purple cloth, had a tuft of flat red hair. Biwako then walked back over to the cradle and picked up an infant swaddled in a burnt orange cloth. The last infant also had an unruly mane of blonde hair and three whisker-like birthmarks on its cheeks.

Soon enough as Minato started to work on the seal, choking sound was heard from the nurse. Which caused Minato to stop resealing the tailed beast. As he turned to the direction the sound was heard he saw a masked man, pulling out a Kunai from the nurse  
/an picking up the infant at the same time.

" _Minato Namikaze, step away from the jinchūriki or you eldest brat will die within her first minutes of life_." He demanded.

" _Now wait a minute, I am sure we can talk this out rationally. And how did you know my eldest is a female?_ " Minato said frantically, as he put his hands up into the surrender position.

" _Well, I watched the whole thing_ ," he smirked though it was hidden by his mask and threw the infant girl into the air. Then promptly readied the already bloody kunai for her to land on.

Minato focused his chakra into the soles of his feet, which caused the rock floor to crack a bit. Then jumped a chakra infused jump catching his daughter in mid air. As he landed on the top of the cave wall, he saw the masked man pick up his wife and  
/teleported away. He than got the infants on the birthing table and notice they all had explosive tags on the bottoms of their swaddles.

He promptly flashed stepped out of the cave to a nearby shed, and ripped the blankets off all three newborns. Then ran out of the shed, shielding his children from the explosion that followed. He then flashed stepped to his bedroom balcony, which had  
/a tri-tipped kunai with a strange seal on it hanging on the roof. Then placed the infants in the cradle, walked over to the closet where his Hokage cloak could be seen draped over top of the door and put it on.

For the third time he used his version of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, this time to Kushina where he marked her wedding ring.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kushina

* * *

Kushina and the man reappeared in a clearing with a chains waiting to restrain the weakened jinchūriki. He proceeded to chain up Kushina.

Few minutes later, menacing red chakra could be seen coming out of Kushina. And forming into what looks to be a nine tailed fox, in its eyes had the sharingan with three tomoes.

 _"You will never get away with this,"_ whispered Kushina breathlessly.

" _My, my, you Uzumaki are quite something alright. Even when you have a tailed beast pulled from you. Kyūbi, Kill Her_!" The man said in a maniacal tone.

The claw was only three feet away from where Kushina was when Minato with her in his arms bridal style.

For a fourth time in that twenty minutes, he gain teleported to the Uzumaki-Namikaze combined clan compounds. And placed Kushina on the bed with the triplets, and said "I am going to seal the Kyūbi into Narumi because I believe she can overcome its influence  
/and its power on her own."

" _Why_?" Kushina asked even more breathless than before.

" _It's the only way,_ " Minato responded firmly.

" _Fine, you win but don't use that jutsu! I beg you_!" Replied a teary eyed and breathless Kushina.

" _I promise, besides Lord Second taught me the formula for four symbols seal. The seal that Lady Mito used to seal the entire Kyūbi in herself."_ Replied Minato in a sage like voice.

With that he teleported once again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village

* * *

It was peaceful until the Kyūbi suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone was set into a panic, jōnins started to attack, while the lower ranks help guard the civilians from rubble to get them safely into the evacuation shelters inside the  
/Hokage Mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage currently could be seen putting his battle gear on. Suddenly a whole army of anbu rank ninjas under his command appeared. The commander spoke out frantically to their leader, " _my lord, the Kyūbi has been set onto the village_!"

 _"I know, we are going to try to push this monster out of the village_." was his reply.

With that being said about 1,000 anbu and one kage disappeared to battle the chakra monster.

* * *

Scene shift… to the battle the battle of anbu and a kage vs. a chakra monster

* * *

" _ **Summoning Technique! King Monkey, Enma! (Quick A/N when I first wrote Enma, on my phone it auto corrected to Emma, who is my best friend outside of FanFictionand it kept doing that for like 5 minutes )**_ " bellowed Sarutobi.

In a huge puff of smoke, and the 6 foot tall Monkey King: Enma appeared. The monkey did a quick scan of the situation at hand, then turned to Sarutobi and questioned " **Saru, why in Kami's name is the Kyūbi Loose?!"**

" _We don't know for sure, but I am betting something happened with Kushina's seal!And we need to try to push it out of the village while waiting for Minato!_ " Sarutobi replied all in one breath.

" **Alright, let's do this!** _ **Transformation: Adamantine Staff"**_ in a second puff of smoke where Enma was standing was a black staff with gold tips floating in mid air. Sarutobi grabbed the staff, and then jumped about  
30ft

into the air level to where the Kitsune's chest was. And the staff stretched out, and pushed the beast outside the walls into a forest clearing.

" **Summoning Technique: Food Cart Destroyer!"** Yelled Minato, too much of the anbu's and Sarutobi's relief. And then a 10 foot rusty red toad with a blue hatori, a smoke pipe, and an oversized tantō with two smaller toads ( **A/N: Ma, Pa, and  
Bunta**)  
appeared on the foxes back.

Then a small sealing alter appeared on the ground, and Minato put the blonde haired female onto the alter. And started to draw the sealing pattern both on the infant, on the ground around and on the fox's paws. As Minato started to seal the monster up  
/the fox took its free paw, with much difficulty, and to stab the infant. Hiruzen protected his nephew and his great niece but jumping into its trajectory, to hopefully stop the fox from seceding.

**SPILCH! ( **A/N: Idk what is the sound something makes when being stabbed -_-** ) ** was all was heard,

Minato turned around just in time to her his uncle's final words "Minato take care of my sister's grandchildren all equally. Love is the most essential thing for a jinchūriki to have. Make sure Narumi grows up with lots of love, and give them all that  
/I couldn't give to them. I know am I going to see my sister soon."

Soon as he breathed his last word, he passed on to the world with Kami. "Whatever oji." Minato muttered after he passed on and promptly sealed the beast. And nobody saw that when Naru's eyes fluttered open for a split second it was onyx with a gold alchemist  
/celestial symbol on it, then turned electric blue Then went home to drop off his daughter, and then call Tsunade to his compound to treat his wife and kids.

* * *

End Scene

* * *

 **Okay I want to give to you a list of the Namikaze family tree.**

 **A year before the the fight of Madara vs. Hashirama, Madara dated Naomi Namikaze and soon impregnated her. She bore a blonde hair, onyx eyed son. Who had a striking resemblance to Izuna (Madara's only known younger brother) so they named him after his  
almost carbon copy uncle (they only difference is the hair color.)**

 **Izuna Namikaze (they gave him his moms last name for protection) then up and married Yuki Sarutobi (Hiruzen's younger sister by 14 years) they together had two sons, Minato and Kiyoshi Namikaze. With Minato being 4 years older than Kiyoshi.(who you will  
met in the next couple of chapters)**

 **Then Minato married Kushina Uzumaki and who just gave birth to triplets: Narumi (the eldest) Menma (second born) and Mito (the youngest)**

 **Vote!**

 **Comment!**

 **Follow!**

* * *

 **Okay I originally posted this yesterday, May 19th, 2017. andgot a hate commentAnd I totally forgot to say Everyone but Minato, Kushina, Tobirama** **(who is the last living first/second** **generation of Konoha still alive. The sannin are considered third generation)and his younger brother, are dead. And Mito and Menma aren't going to play a major role, they mostly be either background characters or minor characters if you want to say that andthey will have little to no role in the plot of my fanficat that. And a side note to anyone who reads this, IFYOU HATE THEN DONT READ!ON FANFICTION AND WATTPAD COMBINED I HAVE DELETED AND DISCONTINUED WRITING ABOUT A COMBINATION OF 20 STORIES ON BOTH WEBSITES. IF YOU HAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM I WILL GREATLY ACCEPT THAT BUT IF YOU POST A SPITEFUL COMMENT ON HOW MY STORY IS THEN PLEASEFUCK OFF! DONT RUIN OTHERS READING EXPERIENCES/ MY CREATIVE WRITTING EXPERIENCETHAT I DO OUT FO PURE BOREDOM, AS I AM A COMMUNITY COLLEGE/ HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT WITH TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS BEFORE CLASS, AS I CARPOLL WITH MY MOM AND AM THERE FOR ABOUT6 BEFORE MY CLASSES EVEN START THIS QUATER AS I DO ALL MY WORK THE NIGHT BEFORE.**


	2. AN The Story of the Legendary Child

THE LEGEND THAT WAS WRITTEN BY THE SAGE OF SIX PATHS HIMSELF IS AS FOLLOWS "ONE SINGLE PERSON IS BORN WITH A NATURAL AFFINITY TO 5 ELEMENTS AND BOTH YIN AND YANG RELEASE. HE OR SHE HAS THE POWER TO SAVE THE WORLD. ALSO HAS THE ABILITY TO TAME THE  
MIGHTIEST OF BEASTS BOTH DEMONIC AND NORMAL ANIMALS. THE SAID PERSON IS BORN WITH A DŌJUTSU GREATER THAN HIS OWN DŌJUTSU CALLED THE EYE OF THE ZODIAC."

THE EYE OF THE ZODIAC GIVES THE USER COMPLETE 180 DEGREE VISION IN THE DARKEST OF AREAS. IT GIVES THE USER COMPLETE KNOWLEDGE OF WHERE THEY ARE IN DARKNESS. IT GIVES THEM KNOWLEDGE OF THE STARS AND HELPS THEM CONTROL THE STARS AND GIVES THEM AN UNBREAKABLE  
TIE TO THE STARS AND CELESTIAL SPIRITS.

They dōjutsu is a black iris with a golden alchemy celestial symbol as the design


End file.
